Panty Thief
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Trucy's panties get stolen, again, and this time everyone's called in to get the thief, but as the case unravels, the unexpected truth gets revealed. Apologies inside about them and their... spoiler .   " Pretend you don't know yet...


_Hello everyone! This is my first Ace Attorney fanfic! And I'm soooo into it! As you see this is a romance fic with Apollo and Trucy. Just for the record: when I started writing this __I didn't know __they were siblings, so it'd be sooooo cool if you guys could just act along. Pretty Please? _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney games.

**Panty Thief.**

"Polly!"

"Trucy, didn't I tell you like Millions of times to not give me nicknames?" Apollo countered, grumbling as he sat up from the couch he'd been sleeping on. He looked at the young, brown haired girl in front of him, that was jumping up and down in annoyance. With some difficulty he fought back a smile. This was the girl he'd fallen in love with some time ago. He'd gotten to know her after his first case -one he'd never forget, and neither would the judge and Payne- when he'd come to work for what he thought was Wright and Co Law Office, but had been reduced to being a Talent Agency. Or whatever.

Now, years later, they'd confessed about being in love with each other, but other than that, not much had happened. Cases kept pouring in, and time was short on their hands. Especially as Trucy now not only assisted him in his investigations, but also did some shows. Yeah, life was being a jerk to both of them and their relation…in some way.

"But Polly sounds so cute!"

"Polly sounds like a name you'd give to a parrot. Or a children's toy…" he mumbled, laying back down, forgetting completely that she'd called out to him about something.

"Well, whatever Polly" she continued walking over to him and pulling him back up into a sitting position "You need to help me!"

"With what?" he asked, sneaking his arms around her, taking advantage of the situation, something he'd taken a liking to, seeing he didn't get chances like this often.

"Polly!" she exclaimed, quickly blushing a deep shade of red while trying to push him away. He didn't budge.

"Sorry, didn't catch the name." he mumbled as he sleepily took in her scent.

"Apollo!"

"Alright, alright." he grumbled, giving in to her weak attempts to get him to let go of her. "What's wrong?"

"Someone stole my panties!"

"Come on Truce, people don't break in and steal a pair of panties."

"That's a contradiction!" she suddenly pointed out as she took her father's stance.

"Huh?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You said, and I quote; "A pair of panties.""

"So?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"How do you know there's only one pair missing?"

He had to think that one through. The only thing he came up with was: "Good point." Damn! Why did he suck so much in keeping such words at bay! Why couldn't he just find something, anything to prove her wrong. He guessed it was the atmosphere. Perhaps it didn't really work outside of the office. Or he didn't care because it was 3:00 in the morning, and he'd been sleeping on the couch of the office.

"Say Truce, how did I get here?"

"Oh, you fell asleep on the couch. I found you lying in the couch when I got back from my show."

"And I was lying on the couch?" he questioned. Trucy nodded. He frowned. He never used this couch. It was for his clients, so that they could somehow get comfortably while telling him all that had happened. Strange.

"Come on!" Trucy said while pulling on his arm, to get him to move.

"Okay, I'll come." he said, standing up and following her towards her room.

There was nothing to be found strange, until Trucy pulled his attention towards her drawer, which clearly held her panties. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"See?"

"See what?"

"Look!" Trucy pointed to the right corner of her drawer, which was empty. A perfect empty quadrangle."

"So?" Apollo asked, suppressing a yawn. He didn't want to make his girlfriend believe he was uninterested.

"This is where they were! I always put them there! Come on Apollo, this is important!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Question me! Find out where they went and who did this!" she urged him.

He sighed.

"Come on Justice." she whispered, standing on her toes to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

An idiotic smile crept up to his face. This was what they missed. Both of them. They didn't have so much time together, and the time they did have was spent while on investigations, or sleeping. Their dates were few, and he couldn't even remember when they last…

"Apollo?" she asked, gently laying a hand on his cheek, pulling his face towards her, so that he looked at her. "You'll help me with this, right?"

His eyes changed immediately. "What made you wonder?" he asked, genuinely taken aback.

Smiling she pulled his face down to kiss him. "They're really important." she said once more.

"Okay, so let's start this." he announced as he took a good look at the room.

"Uhm, Trucy?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you please put the light on. I can barely see anything."

"Oh, just a sec!"

With the light fully on there were many things Apollo noticed, but nothing special. There was an empty space in her drawer, correct, but the rest of the room was unspoiled, as if no one beside her had come in or out. It wasn't him for sure! If he'd taken a pair of her panties, he would've picked some better than her 'lucky panties'. They were far too old.

'Back to topic.' he thought to himself while shaking his head, to get his thoughts in order.

"Can I ask you some questions?" he asked.

"Sure." Trucy replied with a smile, sitting on her bed.

A short silence fell.  
>"Let's do this somewhere else." Apollo said, blushing.<p>

Sitting in the couch he turned to her -somehow she didn't want to sit in front of his desk- and smiled reassuringly. "I suggest you know how it goes, huh?" he asked.

She giggled. "I have a pretty good idea."

"Okay, first things first." he started. "Why not at my desk?"

"Well~" she started. "It'd feel like I'm in some serious trouble, you know?"

"Well, I guess I can sort of understand that, yes."

"Okay, so. When did you notice your underwear was gone?"

"When I returned from my show, I went to bed."

"You just went to bed?"

"Yup, that I did."

"So, when did you notice your underwear was gone?"

"I woke up around 3:00 because of some ruffling noise. First I didn't think much of it, but I found I couldn't let go of it, so I stood up, finding my drawer open, and my panties gone!"

"You woke up…wait a second, Trucy." Apollo spoke, finding something odd.

"You say you went to sleep…"

"Yes, I did."

"So why are you still wearing your costume?"

Trucy's mouth fell open. "Because I, I…"

"What is it you're not telling me?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Don't use those tricks on me." she squirmed.

"Oh, sorry." he said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "But then, how come you're in your normal attire?"

"Well…" she seemed to ponder.

"Trucy." he warned.

"Alright. I didn't. I didn't immediately go to bed."

He regarded her.

"Actually…" she altered. "I didn't go to bed at all." She blushed prettily from under her white hat.

"So, what did you do from the time you came home?" he asked, curious.

"Well, I walked in, and found you out cold on the couch. You were sound asleep and I, well, I just had to go and grab you a blanket, so when I went to grab one, I heard a ruffling noise coming from my bedroom."

"Wait." he spoke. "What time did you get home?"

"Around 2:40." she replied, tapping her chin while thinking.

"2:40, huh?" Apollo pondered. "How long is it to go and grab a blanket?" he urged. "About 4 minutes?"  
>Once more, he found she reddened.<p>

"Trucy, why don't you tell me the whole truth now?"

She tried to shake her blush off.

"Do you really want me to urge it all out of you?"

"Look Apollo, it's kind of embarrassing so…"

"What's embarrassing? You went to the bathroom?"

"No."

"If it was the bathroom, it would've been only for like two minutes or so."

"You forget I'm a woman, attorney." Trucy warned "You're not thinking about every possibility.

"Trucy, even if you were on your period it wouldn't take too long."

"I'm not on my-"

They heard the door open, and a tired, but happy looking Phoenix walked in.

"Hey dad!" Trucy exclaimed, immediately rising to her feet to get to her dad.

"Hey Trucy. Why are you still up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because someone stole my panties!"

"Your lucky panties?" Phoenix asked, making Apollo sweat drop. The way Phoenix handled these kinds of situations was just plain weird.

"We're investigating now." Trucy said as Phoenix looked at Apollo.

"I see." Phoenix seemed to ponder on it. "Guess we better call some back up!" he said, grinning madly.

"Back up?" Apollo asked, hoping he'd be able to stop his mentor before he could go as far as to…

"Miles? Hey good to hear you're up!"

…call a prosecutor.

"Listen we've got ourselves into a situation here. Think you could come and check?" Phoenix then made a pained expression as Edgeworth's voice could be heard through his raised cell phone. To Apollo's surprise, he didn't sound too angry. More annoyed, but strangely enough, willingly to come over.

"Is he really going to come over?" Apollo asked as Phoenix put his phone away.

"Of course. If something happens while he had been able to do something, Miles knows I'd never forgive him."

'He's smiling while saying things like this!' Apollo thought. He couldn't believe how the once so famous Ace Attorney could be. And the worst part was, it all came natural. Natural!

'He's making things worse.' Apollo thought, somehow bad at ease.

"So, was he questioning you?" Phoenix asked as he turned to his 18 year old daughter.

"Yup."

"Was he doing good?"

"What do you mean, dad?"

"Like, was he being honest?"

"Polly, honest? I'm not following."

"Stop the nicknames!"

"But it's cute."

"Bad at ease, Justice?" Phoenix said, a sly smile creeping up to his face. Apollo blushed a deep, very deep shade of red. Weren't they partners? Weren't they in this together?

"Perhaps, you're not the only one we need to question." they heard a deep voice say.

They all turned around to see Miles Edgeworth, an enormously famous prosecutor stand in the room.

"Hey Miles!" Phoenix greeted. "You got through fast."

"That's because he ignored all speed limits!" a young woman said, peering from behind Edgeworth.

"And who is this charming young lady?" Phoenix asked, looking slyly at Edgeworth who just continued to tap his arm with his index finger.

"I'm Kay Faraday. Pleased to meet you!" the woman said while bowing. "I'm the burglar of truth. A ninja that steals only what is worth stealing."

"And that is?" Apollo dared ask.

Kay pointed at him. "The truth!"

Somehow within less than an hour the whole office was filled with people investigating, and Apollo found himself rather pushed aside. Especially when Trucy seemed to focus all of her attention onto getting information out of Kay, and the relationship she had with the famous prosecutor. The other woman didn't seem to mind as she tagged along with an enormously annoyed looking Edgeworth. She replied many questions to which Edgeworth seemed to get a tad bit embarrassed. Especially as the woman revealed that they were going out and that he had asked her to marry him. The Kay girl seemed to go into too much details when Edgeworth finally stopped his betrothed.

"I think that is enough Kay." he stated.

"Okay." she smiled before linking her hands around his arm.

"Phoenix." the prosecutor spoke not long after. "I think we should take this to court."

"What? Court?" Apollo found himself asking extremely loud, making everyone clutch their ears. 'Oh. Chords of steel.' Apollo thought. "Sorry."

Leaving the commotion behind Phoenix turned to Edgeworth. "Yes, that seems best to me too. But let's keep it small."

'Yeah! Let's!'

"Polly?"

"Yeah."

He found Trucy looking at him rather puzzled. Had he really just answered to Polly without saying anything about a him not wanting a nickname?

"Are you alright. You seem to be sweating an awfully lot." she pointed out.

"Me? I'm fine."

"Who should be the Attorney?" asked Edgeworth.

"I'll do that." Apollo said immediately.

"You? I don't know." Edgeworth spoke.

"Why not?" Apollo asked, sweating even harder. Things were getting out of hand. Immensely!

"You were here at the moment of the crime. We cannot allow you to be attorney."

"Also, there's no one that died." Phoenix added, winking.

"But, Trucy's the victim, she…

"Will be defended by me." Edgeworth stated.

"Wait a second." Apollo said, starting to grab the situation he was in.

"Am I a suspect?"

Edgeworth's look told him nothing. The older man was just looking at him. No emotion found. What the hell did the lively woman Kay see in this cold man? Next to him stood Phoenix, hands in his pockets, an all-knowing smile gracing his features.

"You were at present at the crime scene." Edgeworth spoke.

"Phoenix…" Apollo tried.

"Don't worry Polly-boy! I'll be your attorney!"

"Wright. You're no longer an attorney." Edgeworth pointed out.

"So?" Phoenix didn't see the problem.

"Please, Phoenix." Apollo pleaded.

"You sure look guilty to me, Justice." Edgeworth spoke, his cold look going through Apollo's guts, scaring the heck out of him, making him hope he'd never have to face this guy in court. Ever.

And now here they were. Courtroom attendant's lobby nr3. He'd been here many times before, but always as the attorney. Being in the same room as the suspect wasn't fun. At. All. Somehow Phoenix and Edgeworth had been able to get the old trusted judge into this case, along with some others that Apollo feared had nothing to do with this. Not understanding how it all came to this, Apollo found himself sitting behind Phoenix, to whom he was now entrusting with himself.

"The court asks miss Trucy Wright to the stand."

Seeing Trucy, in her outfit of a black dress, with over her shoulders her white cape and atop her head white hat, was weird, and Apollo found how much she'd changed from the teenager he'd met first. Her cape and hat had been blue at the day. Now the colours were reversed and he found them better this way.

"State your name and occupation." Edgeworth spoke.

"My name is Trucy Wright, and I'm a magician. I also help Apollo Justice with his investigations and defence."

"So…" spoke the judge "Could you inform court of what happened when you came home that fateful night?"

"Yes your honour." she replied.

"When I came home, I noticed Polly, er, I mean Apollo sleeping on the couch."

"Hold it!" Phoenix shouted, startling about everybody.

"What daddy?" Trucy let out in a gasp.

"What time was that?" he asked, taking his familiar Attorney stance as he leaned on both hands.

"It was about 2:40, I believe."

"You believe?"

"Objection!" came the deep and impressive voice of Edgeworth. "I don't know if you realise, Wright, but there's no way to see the time when you enter the apartment. So, it cannot be demanded by the witness to precisely mention the time of arrival."

"Objection!" Phoenix countered. "There is a pretty good way to know what time she arrived."

"What is that daddy?" Trucy asked, amazed at how the 'Objections' practically flew around her, as if she was standing in the far west and bullets were being shot from everywhere, barely missing her.

"Dear, it's Wright here. Ace Attorney Wright."

Apollo felt himself sweat drop.

"Oh, okay."

"Now where was I?" Phoenix mumbled.

"Uhm, Phoenix. The arrival time, and how she should've had a good idea." Apollo helped out his mentor.

"Ah!" he said. "Trucy, didn't you have a show last night?"

"Well, yeah dad, I mean, mister Wright. You know that."

"And it was, like, a fifteen minute walk from our place?"

"Yup, I guess so."

"Objection!" Edgeworth stopped them. "Your honour isn't it obvious the defence is simply putting words into the witnesses' mouth?"

"It does seem to get rather one sided mister Wright." the judge warned.

"I'll wrap it up then." Phoenix countered easily. All those years of poker certainly made him quick to react.

"So, what time ended your show?"

"2:30." Trucy replied sure of herself.

"Ahah!" Phoenix said.

"I don't understand." the judge spoke, eyes wide.

"You see your honour, it is only a fifteen minute walk from our place. If Trucy wrapped it all up at 2:30, then that means…"

"I'd have to be back by 2:45!" Trucy filled in, hand covering her mouth in awe.

"That makes her arrival only five minutes later, Wright!" Edgeworth cut in. "Your honour, I believe this is an unimportant fact."

"Unimportant, maybe, but a fact nevertheless. Witness, adjust your testimony."

"I will you honour." Trucy gulped. "So. I arrived home at 2:45. I noticed Apollo lying on the couch, sleeping."

"Hold it!"

"What now Wright?" Edgeworth asked, annoyed.

"Are you sure he was asleep?" he asked.

"Yup. I am."

"Really sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Objection! Wright, will you finally stop badgering the witness? She already stated two times that she's certain mister Justice was asleep."

"I'm trying to figure something out your honour." Phoenix spoke.

"And that is?"

"Whether my client was the culprit or not!"

Edgeworth's eyes widened and he leaned forward on his elbow.

"What does it matter if he was asleep or not! He could've taken the underwear before he'd fallen asleep!" Edgeworth countered.

"Objection!" Phoenix stopped the prosecutor.

"That is not possible. See, Trudy's show didn't start until 1:00, so she was present until 12:45. At that time, my client was occupied with a case, one that would clearly take all night."

"Objection!" countered Egeworth. "Wasn't the suspect 'asleep' on the couch? Seems the case didn't take that long."

'Suspect?' Apollo thought, sweat dripping off his face.

"Objection!" Phoenix exclaimed, raising his finger to point at Edgeworth.

Then everything went quiet for a while.

"Uhm, mister Wright?" Apollo dared ask. He seemed to have lost the will to speak. Until…

"I was there when my client fell asleep, for I was the one to lay him on the couch."

Edgeworth's eyes widened. "You, put him on the couch?" he asked.

"Yes. Before I went to work. I had the late shift."

"Wright, you work as a pok…"

"Pianist. My hours shift around a lot." He turned towards the judge. "This was about 2:30 only fifteen minutes before the victim arrived."

The judge seemed to ponder this. "Fifteen minutes seems enough to me, to steal a pair of panties."

'Okay' Apollo thought 'hearing the judge say something as 'panties' is disturbing.'

"Do you guys think I can continue with my testimony?" Trucy asked, sweat dropping as the two elder men kept shouting Objection after every word she said. It was pretty annoying.

"Of course dear." said the judge who ordered a glass with some aspirins.

Both Phoenix and Edgeworth silenced immediately at the Judge's wish.

"So after I returned I found Polly, err, I mean Apollo lying asleep on the couch. Seeing he could get cold I went to grab a blanket. While I was getting one, I heard a rustling sound from my room. When I went to check, my panties were gone."

Everyone remained silent, seeing no Objection was raised.

"So, Trucy…" Phoenix spoke as first. "When you grabbed the blanket…was it long after you came home?"

"That's what I asked her too, yesterday." Apollo said, really curious now.

"Grabbing a blanket at our place doesn't take fifteen minutes Trucy. What really happened after you came home?" Phoenix urged his daughter.

"Well, err, I…

"Objection!" Edgeworth called out. "Your honour it is clear the victim doesn't want to answer to this question…"

"Demand denied." spoke the judge. "The victim will go into more detail regarding this time gap."

Trucy fidgeted uneasy. "Well, when I returned I saw Apollo lying there…and…and he was looking just too damn cute. I just…sat there for a while…looking at him in his peaceful slumber." She hid her blushing face with her hands, ashamed to saying all this before everyone.

"How long was this?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm not sure. A while. Before I decided to grab him a blanket."

Everyone was silent until.

"You…watched me…sleep?" Apollo brought out, blushing an almost equally deep red as Trucy.

"Y-yeah." she spoke.

"That fills up the time gap." spoke the judge, and apparently, no one was going to doubt this. They couldn't. Not with the facial colour Trucy had now.

"Then, is there anything else the prosecution wants to ask?"

"No, your honour." said Edgeworth, tapping his arm and glancing behind him, at Kay who smiled warmly at him. Somehow the prosecutor had to worry about himself about this. Had Kay watched him sleep once as well? Troubling.

"Defence?"

"Nothing to add your honour."

"Then we shall go on to the suspect. Will Apollo Justice come to the stand?"

Apollo gulped. Everything was chaos and was going so damn fast. Just a few minutes ago had the Objections been shouted from almost every corner about every little detail, and now he was called up to testify. He didn't like where this was going. Glancing at his lawyer while going to the stand Apollo tried to perceive something, anything from his mentor. Nothing was let on though, and he found himself standing at the stand without knowing how to get out of the mess his brilliant plan had gotten him into.

"State your name and occupation." spoke Edgeworth.

"Apollo Justice. I'm a defence attorney."

"And now you find yourself a suspect. Mustn't feel very flattering." said Edgeworth in a monotone way, no emotion found on his features.

"Well…"

"Objection!" came Phoenix's reply. "My client doesn't need to reply to that, seeing it is irrelevant to this case."

"Okay then." said Edgeworth who just shook his head.

"Please start your testimony." the judge spoke.

"I will." Apollo said after which he took a deep breath. "I worked on a very important case. It was late when I returned to the office. Mister Wright was still there. I do not remember falling asleep. I got woken up by Trucy."

"When did you get woken up by the victim?" asked Edgeworth, tapping his arm, deep in thought.

"After she found her underwear gone." Apollo replied with a deep blush. Somehow mentioning his girlfriends underwear to total strangers was embarrassing. Like they would put their attention on her…he had to shake this off.

"Is that so?" Edgeworth asked.

"Objection! Your honour will you please ask of the prosecution to keep themselves of pushing pressure on the defendant."

"No worries Wright, I won't go any further, seeing it is unnecessary."

"How is it unnecessary?" Phoenix asked, banging his hands on his desk.

"Well, in the prosecutions opinion it is not necessary to go into detail of that very evening, but before that evening!"

"What?" exclaimed Apollo, starting to sweat an awfully lot. This was getting worse!

"Objection! What has before the night of the crime to do with this case?"

"Everything." Edgeworth easily countered. "Their relationship is blooming isn't it? Perhaps mister Justice couldn't keep his interests under control and went into the room beforehand."

"And what would he be doing there?" Phoenix asked, a sly smile creeping up to his face to which Edgeworth shrugged. The idiot couldn't keep to it at all. He had been going over the plan for ages, and now that it was here, he lost all control.

"Why don't we ask the man himself. He seems guilty enough." Edgeworth stated, looking at Apollo who had become as white as a sheet.

"Suspect. You will answer." said the judge. "Did you have any interest in those panties?"

"Well, err…" Apollo started, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes darting everywhere.

"There was only one reason why I would've gone through that drawer without her consent. But it has nothing to do with stealing them!"

"And what was that reason?" Edgeworth asked sternly, not letting go of the subject, and Apollo found himself praying that Phoenix would raise an objection, which, of course, he didn't. Why didn't he raise one? His client was in a whole load of trouble! Wasn't the man going to help him?

"Well…I know how much those panties mean to her. So, I wanted to use them, for a special reason."

"You wanted to use them?" Edgeworth looked rather horrified.

"Not like that!" Apollo countered immediately, blushing a very, very deep shade of red.

"I would've used them for…" he knew he was reaching his limit.

"Okay, I'll admit about my future plans with the underwear." he suddenly said, yielding to the pressure. "But let me tell you this first. It was nothing crime-like. I was going to use them, not steal them. I wouldn't even get them out of the drawer!"

Everyone remained silent as he rambled on, and somehow everyone was tense. This was the moment.

"Your honour. If you would grant me to do something rather unusual now, before we continue this testimony."

"And what would that be?"

"I cannot say…it would…ruin everything."

"Permission granted, if you not leave the courtroom."

"I won't." Apollo reached for his pocket and both Phoenix and Edgeworth grinned at one another.

"Trucy, would you come over here for a sec?" he asked.

Trucy, taken aback stood up and walked over to him. She gasped as he knelt down and held her hands in his.

"Trucy, I know you always wanted to be proposed to in a special way. Well, I cannot deny that this is a rather special way, though not the one I wanted to use.

Tears welled up in Trucy's eyes. Was he really doing what she thought he was doing?

"So, if you could forgive me this whole situation, I would really, really, really want to ask you something…" he blushed a very deep red, feeling the stares of everyone in the room all on him.

"I forgive you, you silly Polly."

He let it slide…for now.

"Trucy. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes, I will." she called as he slid a silver ring with one small diamond onto her finger.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips.

With this came a loud roar of applause and the judge's voice: "I declare the defendant Apollo Justice, not guilty!"

Apollo let go of his betrothed to look at his mentor/lawyer and the prosecutor who threw each other knowing glances.

"I don't understand…" said Apollo.

"You were the one who wanted to use her lucky panties to ask her to marry you!" Phoenix said, smiling broadly.

"Yes, but…"

"Wright thought this was even more special to ask her." Edgeworth filled in.

"But then who took my panties?" Trucy asked, hand entwined with Apollo's.

"Someone both me and Edgeworth trusted." Phoenix replied. "When something smells it's usually the Butz!" yelled Maya, who Trucy hadn't even noticed before, from the back of the courtroom.

And sure, next to her sat Butz.

"So this was all a setup?" Apollo asked, ready to faint.

"Yup." Phoenix replied as he rubbed his son-in-law on the head.

"But then…the judge…" he faltered as he turned to the elderly man, who nodded with a great grin.

"It was fun being involved with this."

"The courtroom…"

"Edgeworth pulled some strings. Kay helped with that too…" Phoenix explained as the young woman came to stand next to her betrothed.

"So…" Phoenix then began "When is your wedding going to take place Miles?"

"In two weeks!" Kay exclaimed.

"Hey, wait. I'm not invited?" Phoenix protested. Edgeworth turned, gently pulling Kay along who waved goodbye at Trucy and Apollo, and walked away, Phoenix in tow.

"Now. I'm tired." Apollo said as his father-in-law disappeared with Maya following him close behind.

"Yeah, it sure was fun!" Trucy exclaimed, shining with happiness. "Something I'll never forget!"

"Guess it really is something to never forget." Apollo mumbled, then Trucy came to stand in front of him.

"I love you Apollo." she said before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him.

The End.

_Voila! This is my first Ace Attorney fanfic I ever finished! And I had sooooo much fun with it. A pity they're actually siblings, which I only recently found out about. Damn. So this is the first, and last fanfic where I'll cast them as a couple. Sigh. Well, I hope you've all liked it either way, and I hope I'll be able to write another fanfic for these games soon! XD_

_Please leave a Review before you go_


End file.
